April Fool's Day Kiss
by softlycryingrain
Summary: pointless one-shot R&A It's April Fool's Day, and Akane is playing a trick on Ranma!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters, I am only borrowing them a little bit  
  
Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic ever, so don't expect it to be very well written, although I did try my best! Also, I have never actually seen Ranma ½, so the characters are probably going to be a little off. Okay, maybe a lot off, but anyways... I have no idea if they celebrate April Fool's Day in Japan or not, but please, just bear with me, ok? And yes, I know that this is not a very original idea, and it's a very old joke, but I just couldn't help myself! ^_^ Well, here goes! Enjoy!  
  
April Fool's Day Kiss  
  
"I can't believe I let myself get talked into this," Akane mumbled as she made her way across the schoolyard, approaching the tree Ranma was sitting under, "Well, too late to back out now." She glanced back at her friends who were watching and silently urging her on. Shrugging, and putting on a determined expression, Akane walked right up to Ranma.  
  
"Hi Ranma!" she said brightly, with one of her cute smiles.  
  
"Oh, hey Akane," Ranma looked up from his lunch, with a somewhat puzzled expression. Why was Akane being so nice all of a sudden? He watched as she sat down next to him, and shrugged. If Akane was being nice to him for a change, he might as well enjoy it, since it was definitely not a common occurrence.  
  
"Would you like a kiss Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
"What?!?!" Ranma nearly shouted in surprise. Wondering if he had heard right, he looked over at Akane. She still had that bright, cheerful expression on her face, almost reminding him of Kasumi. Seeing her smile, and no sign of a blush, he decided that he must have heard wrong.  
  
"I asked you if you wanted a kiss," Akane repeated herself. She stifled a giggle at the surprised and bewildered look on Ranma's face. He was really falling for it! She'd wait just a bit longer before getting to the punch line of her little joke. She was thoroughly enjoying the range of emotions playing across the face of the usually cool and collected martial artist. Not very often do you get to see Ranma look confused, and then suspicious, scared, and finally nervous all in the same minute.  
  
'Does Akane really want to kiss me?' Ranma wondered. 'I thought she hated me!' Maybe this was a trick, Akane would lean in to kiss him, and then pull out her mallet from nowhere and hit him on the head, calling him a pervert. No, that probably wasn't it. He was pretty sure that Akane wouldn't put herself into a position like that on purpose. Especially if she only wanted a reason to call him a pervert, when she certainly never needed a reason before! Maybe, just maybe, she really wanted to kiss him. Suddenly, Ranma realized that he really wouldn't mind. This thought scared him. He wanted to kiss Akane. Even though they fought all of the time, and teased each other, he still liked to be with her, especially during the rare moments that they actually got along. Maybe if he told her how he felt, they wouldn't fight so often, and everyone else would finally leave them alone. Or would they? What if one of the other fiancés saw them kiss? There would be a fight, naturally, and Akane could be hurt. He definitely did not want that to happen. Glancing around nervously, he looked to see if there was anyone watching them that could pose a threat. Seeing only a small group of Akane's friends a ways away, who were busy talking amongst themselves, and group of boys who were too engrossed with a football game to notice anything else, he looked back at Akane.  
  
Akane noticed Ranma glance nervously around the schoolyard. 'Probably looking for Shampoo or Ukyou' she thought, 'they always seem to show up at times like this, and if they did show up, they would ruin everything.' Akane looked back at Ranma, curious as to what he would do next. She figured that once he got over the initial shock of the question, he would probably make a big deal out of it, and call her names, thus once again starting the vicious cycle of name-calling they went through everyday. She could picture it now, he'd say something like, 'Who'd want to kiss an un- cute tomboy like you?' and then she would come back with, 'Ranma! You pervert! I didn't mean a that kind of kiss! You can be such a dummy....' Akane's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Ranma look back at her. She was surprised by the expression on his face, which was definitely not what she had anticipated. He was no longer stunned or confused, but he hadn't become angry, sarcastic or cocky. He was definitely still nervous though, and maybe even a little scared, but what shocked Akane the most was something she saw in his eyes. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, or what it meant, but suddenly she felt her stomach turn into jelly, and a blush rise on her cheeks. She tried to look away, but it was too late. She was lost in the deep blue sea of Ranma's eyes. 'Could it be... might he really want to... does Ranma actually want to kiss me?' Just as she started to lean in closer to him, a voice in her head started to scream at her, 'Akane! What are you doing? Remember what you came here for!' Forcing her disobedient eyes to look away, she put on the mask of a very fake looking smile. In a much more subdued voice than before, Akane said "Here you go, Ranma," and handed him a silver-wrapped chocolate Hershey's kiss, "April Fools."  
  
A second wave of emotions washed over Ranma in a split second, as he was surprised, disappointed, and even hurt, but he quickly covered this up with a loud laugh. Scratching the back of his head, he exclaimed, "Wow, Akane! I can't believe I actually fell for that! It's April Fool's Day? And to think I actually thought a tomboy like you wanted to kiss me! AHAHAHA!"  
  
Akane hadn't missed the brief look of hurt and disappointment, however. She knew Ranma too well to not see it. 'He really did want to kiss me!' she thought, her heart melting. Then, suddenly understanding her own emotions, she leaned in, and whispered, "Ranma, you dummy," and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She stood up swiftly, and walked away, hiding her growing blush. Glancing back, she saw Ranma was blushing as well. His eyes wide and distant, he slowly moved his hand up, and lightly touched his cheek. Akane giggled, and turned back to rejoin her friends. On her way, she murmured softly, "I cant believe I did that! But I'm certainly glad I did."  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading my very first fanfic! Please Review, and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is very welcome, but please, no flames! Thanx again! * bows * Waits for applause.... Bows again Still no applause... Dodges flying fruit as she runs off the stage 


End file.
